Missions
Once you hit the bell in the top left corner of the table, you have 2 minutes to accomplish a randomly chosen mission. If you accomplish three mission stages you earn a rank which stays for the rest of the game and another ball is added to the playing field (multiball). If you do not earn a rank, the missions are lost down to your last rank when the ball is lost. If you get a high score, the high score entry will have an icon based on the rank you achieved: green, blue, yellow, or red for seaman, lieutenant, captain or admiral. (High scores stored on your device as part of Game Center no longer have icons.) After you get all four ranks, the ring around the Mission Stages starts blinking and the mission stages start over from the seaman level, with the ring segments turning gold even as you enter Lieutenant a second time. If you get achieve a gold rank by accomplishing 3 mission, then your high score entry icon is a crown. Not sure what happens when you get all four ranks gold. There are 22 missions, indicated by yellow arrow lights and numbered as follows. Not all of the missions are available at every rank. # (Captain) (Rating: Easy) Go all the way up into the Adventure Cave, dropping through the hole, to accomplish this mission. # (Seaman, Lieutenant) (Rating: Hard) You must enter any of the three Deep Dockyards three times. It seems like as soon as this mission begins, it is a lot harder for the ball to enter the docks. # (Captain) (Rating: Medium) Light all three of the upper gates. Use the flippers to change the location of the lights. # (Lieutenant) (Rating: Very difficult) You must light all three of these lights. It is hard to get the ball over to this location. Knocking the ball into the center bumpers while the whirlpool is running can sometimes whip the ball into the lights. # (Admiral) (Raing: Very difficult?) Not sure how to accomplish this mission, though it seems to happen on its own sometimes. Just running the ball past this point in the upward direction does nothing. It could be that the ball has to go up past this point and fall in through the lanes instead of going all the way past the mission bell. # (Seaman, Lieutenant) (Rating: Medium) Hit any of the three pop bumpers 5 times. # (Lieutenant) (Rating: Medium) Get the ball on the whirlpool while it is spinning. It may take several visits to accomplish the mission. If the ball moves slowly across the whirlpool, the mission is accomplished quickly. But if you just shoot the ball with the left flipper up the side over and over again, eventually the mission will be accomplished. #: # (Seaman, Lieutenant) (Rating: Easy) Just enter the ramp going to the Adventure Cave. # (Rating: Hard) Knock all three of these drop targets down. It is pretty easy to get the two on the left using the flippers, but the target on the right is blocked by the ramp to the Treasure Chest. # (Seaman, Lieutenant) (Rating: Easy) Just shoot the ball up through this passage. # (Captain) (Rating: Medium) Open the treasure chest by entering the ramp at high speed. #(Admiral) (Rating: Very difficult) Light up the gun and hit the shark. Just lighting the gun and hitting a target is not enough. #(Lieutenant, Captain) (Rating: Medium) Hit all three drop targets for the shark gun. #(Seaman) (Rating: Easy) Just enter the ramp to the Treasure Chest. You don't even have to go all the way up. #(Admiral) (Rating: Medium) Light up all 5 stars. The easiest way to do this is let the ball roll almost all the way to the end of the left flipper before activating it. #(Captain, Admiral) (Rating: Hard) Enter the Sunken Ship and light all three lanes. #(Captain) (Rating: Hard) Enter the Sunken Ship and hit the pop bumpers five (?) times. #: #(Captain, Admiral) (Rating: Hard) Hit the ball into this kicker. The easiest way to accomplish this mission is use the left flipper just as the ball rolls down onto the flipper and knock the ball back to the left. Alternatively, you can use the right flipper as the ball rolls almost to the end of the flipper. The problem is that if the kicker has already been used once and the gate is blocking it, you will die. And once you accomplish the mission the gate falls in place so that if you enter again you will die. If the gate is blocking the kicker, light all three drop-down targets below the pop bumpers to reset the gate. #(Seaman, Lieutenant) (Rating: Easy) Just pass through this lane. If you come down the left alley or drop down from the Treasure Chest, you can't miss. #(Lieutenant) (Rating: Hard) Enter this lane. Not quite as easy as 21. It can be helpful to light the stars for the Sunken Boat and turn off the Whirlpool so that any ball that goes up the Whirlpool will come down towards the lanes instead of being boosted up over the top. #(Lieutenant) (Rating: Medium) Enter this lane. One way to get this one is to light all the stars, enter the Sunken Boat, and drop down the bottom into the lane. But sometimes you end up getting into the lane without all of that. Another way to accomplish this mission is to get the ball into the Adventure Cave. When the ball shoots out from the gate beneath 13 hold your right flipper all the way up. The ball will have enough momentum to activate 21 when it rolls up and back down that lane. #(Captain, Admiral) (Rating: Very difficult) Enter this lane. Has similar risks as the kicker in 18., but this one is harder to get to. If the gate has already closed the kicker, then light all three drop-down targets below the pop bumpers to reset the gate. One way of getting to this lane is using the gun and pinning the aim all the way down. Sometimes it will shoot the ball right over to this lane.